No Questions Asked
by brokenhearted19
Summary: "What would you do if Felicity Smoak came knocking at your door all covered in blood and asking you to kiss her without questioning why? Well that s up to Oliver." Olicity fanfic. One-shot.


Well, it would be understandable if it was Oliver who was covered in blood, but it was Felicity, and when he opened the door he found himself shocked with the sight of red all over her dress and arms , that's when she decided to drop another bomb: "Kiss me."

He stepped back completely confused, frown crossing his forehead. "What?" Oliver couldn't have heard right, she was asking him to kiss her? Out of nowhere?  
"I know that it's really weird but you need to kiss me , no questions asked." She said looking at Oliver's shoulder, trying to get away from his gaze. That made him realize how nervous she was, she spoke so quickly the first time he didn't notice but her voice was shaking and as he looked at her hands he noticed they were trembling too.  
"I'm not going to kiss you until you explain." He demanded.  
"Oliver." This time she looked him straight in the eyes. "If you don't lock your lips with mine right now something terrible will happen." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, he guessed that was to calm her down. "You need to trust me."  
After a few moments he nodded. "Ok. But after will you explain what is all this?" He pleaded but Felicity's face was clueless, he guessed when the time was right she would tell him. But now he needed to do as was told.  
He stepped closer to Felicity taking a closure look at her soft features, he never realized how blue her eyes were, the glasses she wore everyday hid that beauty and as she stood now, her hair free of the buns she uses to pin her hair up everyday and her face glasses free, he took in how beautiful Felicity was and it would be hard not wanting to kiss her.  
He leaned in and softly locked his lips with hers, she almost melted with the sweetness of the kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders so she could steady herself, the crush she had for Oliver that once could be denied had now increased one hundred percent.  
She was glad and disappointed when Oliver pulled away. Glad because if it was up to her, she would have never stopped and disappointed because the feeling of his lips against hers was the best thing that happened to her within the last years and now it was over.  
"Thank you." She said shyly looking at him. He smiled sweetly at her making Felicity want to kiss him again, oh , how she wanted him to feel the same way.  
But she knew Oliver was already compromised to the gorgeous girl that was Laurel Lance, even if they weren't together now they would find a way ,they always find a way because like Felicity and Oliver weren't, Oliver and Laurel were meant to be. Thinking about that almost brought tears to her eyes, but she pushed it back , there were more important things to do than cry over a guy that will never be yours.  
"Wait!" He grabbed her by the arm before she could leave the mansion. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked, his voice full of concern.  
She turned around to face him and silently shook her head a "no" as her eyes started to tear up. Felicity left quickly so Oliver wouldn't see her crying. After all this was over she was going to call him and explain everything so he could stop worrying about her, but right now she needed to get back to the docks.

Felicity got out of her car and hid in the shadows as she walked to the docks. If someone saw her like that, she would get in real trouble.  
She walked up to the center where she met that strange guy, hoping he could see her from there. "I did as you told." She screamed into emptiness.  
A shadow in the form of a body walked closer to her, revealing a man in a black long coat,black shoes and a black hat that hid his face. "Good."  
She put her hand in her ankle and waited, it was still there. The bomb was still there. "There was a deal." Felicity cried.  
"Yeah. I'm not good with deals." The man laughed and took his hat out revealing no one other than Slade Wilson. Felicity didn't know how Slade, the guy Oliver some times talked about looked ,so she wasn't as scared as she should be.  
"Who are you?" She asked, the tears running down her face. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" She yelled demanding an answer, if she was going to die , she at least didn't want to die oblivious to what was going on.  
"Sorry darling. I believe ghosts can talk, and I can't have someone knowing my secret." He took his gun out of the coat pocket and pointed at her. Felicity froze, now was the time, she was going to die, she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet that never came.  
Instead, a flying man on green coat appeared throwing an arrow at the gun making it go far away from its  
owner.  
She almost screamed in relief, sometimes she didn't like Oliver following her around but now she was really glad he did it.  
Felicity looked at Oliver to say thank you but he was already busy fighting with the guy in the black coat, it was dark but she could still see rage in his eyes, he must know who this guy is, and from the look Oliver was giving, he was no good.  
"Run!" He shouted to Felicity so she could go back to her senses and run the hell out away from there.  
She felt bad leaving Oliver but she knew he was strong and was going to win this fight. What bothered her is that Oliver would do anything to win it, even if it meant risking his life because he was honoring his father by doing that.  
When she got to her car the first thing she did was call Diggle so he could go help him, even if he didn't like admitting it, Oliver sometimes needed a second hand. Felicity didn't say anything about the bomb wrapped in her ankle because she didn't want to distract Digg from the real problem.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Slade said referring to Oliver's pointed arrow at him.  
"And why is that?" He asked getting tired of Slade and his games. Oliver couldn't believe he put Felicity in the middle of this.  
"Because I have a bomb wrapped around the ankle of a very pretty blonde girl." He answered mocking him. Oliver inhaled sharply as he started connecting the dots.  
That made him only angrier and he stepped closer to Slade , the arrow now pointing to his heart. "I got the idea from this guy I saw in the city that put bombs around people's necks so they could do exactly what he requested. And i have to say, it worked perfectly!"  
Oliver shoot an arrow right next to Slade's face but wouldn't do it because her life was in danger. "Done with the small talk! What do you want?" He shouted getting pissed off.  
"Wow, okay." Slade put both of his hands in front of his heart like he was hurt. "Well first what about that bow and arrow?"  
Oliver defeatedly threw his weapons in the ground. That made Slade laugh of him.  
"Oh my god! You're completely in love with her!" Oliver didn't deny nor agree the statement, he just kept staring at Slade throwing him death looks.  
"If I told you to get on your knees or I would kill her , would you do it because of her?" He didn't answer Slade's question alt ought he already knew the answer. "What are you waiting for?" Slade demanded.  
Oliver avoiding eye contact with his old friend got on his knees so she could be saved. He didn't even know if what he was saying was true, if he really had her life on his hands, but he didn't want to take the risk, she meant too much.  
He was surprised when he saw Diggle coming out from the shadows to rescue him. Oliver got up while Slade was distracted and took off the bomb controller of his jacket pocket.  
He quickly clicked "DISARM" and with that the bomb that was once on Felicity's ankle was now on the floor and that he went to help Diggle on fighting Slade.  
That night they killed Slade, and to be pretty sure he was dead, they threw him on fire and watched his body burn. He was never going to hurt anyone again.

When Oliver got to the arrow lair he wasn't expecting anyone there but when he saw Felicity all safe and sound sat down staring at her computers he was glad she didn't leave.  
When she noticed his presence she got up quickly and ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, relieved that he was safe.  
He welcomed her happily, wrapping his arms around her tiny back , smiling because she was okay, and that was all that mattered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He let out not knowing the impact that that words would make on Felicity.  
After a few moments they backed away from each other, and as he looked at her he noticed she was crying. "What is it?" Oliver brought his hand to her cheek and swept the tears out of her face with his thumb.  
Felicity smiled and looked at him. "I don't know what I'do if I lost you either." She said letting more tears run down her face.  
He leaned in and kissed her so sweetly he was afraid she was going to break. She returned the kiss the moment his lips touched hers, as sweetly as ever.  
She brought her hand up to touch the hand that was caressing her cheek and left it there. They kept holding each other like that for a few more moments before they broke out in need of air.  
And as she looked him in the eye she noticed that look, the look you only give to someone who you really love. Some people keep this look until the day they died and he was sharing it with her in that very moment. And as they looked at each other nothing else mattered, no one else mattered, because they were meant to be.

**Author Notes:**  
**I hope you guys liked it , I'm really proud of how I put my olicity feelings in this one-shot, I'm totally in love with them.**  
**Please comment!**  
**-L**


End file.
